shenanigans
by alayyae
Summary: Reiner memang jago merencanakan konsepnya, sedangkan Ymir lihai mengeksekusikannya. Walaupun begitu, terkadang ada saja hal tak terduga yang terjadi di luar kendali mereka berdua. / slight Bertolt x Sasha, warning inside.


**s** henanigans

 **s** hingeki no kyojin (c) hajime isayama

 **warning:** _ooc, typo, crack!  
_

. _  
_

* * *

.

Ymir memijit-mijit pelipisnya sendiri. Walaupun seharusnya ia percaya dengan _partner-in-crime_ dari segala keusilan yang selalu mereka lakukan, agaknya ia tidak terbayang bagaimana cara melancarkan aksinya kali ini.

"Lo serius tentang ini?"

"Serius!" Reiner berusaha meyakinkan kawannya, "Gue dengar sendiri dari Connie. Katanya, Sasha kalau tidur itu suka ngelindur!"

"Tapi Connie suka ngarang," Ymir mengendikkan bahunya, "Si botak itu. Gue gak percaya sama dia."

"Gue udah lihat videonya," tanpa diminta, Reiner mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan langsung memutarkan video Sasha yang sedang tertidur—sambil ngelindur, tentu saja—dan menunjukkannya kepada Ymir.

Sasha yang sedang menginap di rumah Connie terlihat tertidur pulas. Tak lama, ia mengangkat tangannya kemudian berkata, "Waduh, Pak! Tokonya sudah tutup!"

"Hah?" Ymir bingung dengan aksi Sasha yang spontan, namun masih dengan keadaan tertidur. Di dalam video itu Connie agaknya berusaha untuk menahan tawa sambil sesekali mencolek dahi Sasha, tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Sasha.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasha membuka mulutnya, kemudian ia bernyanyi perlahan dengan nada sumbang, "Uwa uwa uwa uwa."

Ymir benar-benar terkesiap dengan wajah Sasha yang kini penuh dengan air liur ketika berusaha bernyanyi.

"Nyanyi apaan dia barusan?"

Reiner hanya terkikik kecil, " _Shape of You_ dari Ed Sheeran."

"Oh!" ia langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah, " _I'm so done!_ Mana bisa gue gak ketawa pas ngerekam nanti?"

"Lo harus lihat yang ini, sih," bujuk Reiner, dan Ymir langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke video.

Di dalam video itu Connie terdengar terbahak-bahak. Kemudian datang Jean yang menghampiri Connie sambil mengucek matanya karena terbangun mendengar tawa Connie, sedangkan Sasha masih tertidur pulas bersandar di atas dudukan sofa di ruang tamu.

"Dia ngigau?" bisik Jean yang agaknya sudah setengah tertidur.

" _Oh God_ , lo harus liat ini," Connie kini berjongkok di samping Sasha, kemudian bertanya, "Sha, Bambang ganteng gak?"

"Ganteng," jawab Sasha perlahan, sambil menarik nafas di sela-sela usahanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Connie sambil tertidur, "Ganteng banget malah, gue naksir."

"Bambang siapa?" kini Jean merasa tidak tahu apa-apa.

Connie hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa, "Gak tau!"

"Lah?" Jean ikut berjongkok di samping Connie, "Kalo Misbah ganteng gak, Sha?"

"Gak ganteng, tapi tajir," kini Sasha merubah posisi tidurnya, kepalanya bergeser menjauh dari mereka berdua, " _I'd still hit that_."

"Astaga! Misbah siapa pula?" kini tawa Jean dan Connie meledak tepat di samping telinga Sasha yang masih saja khusyu tertidur.

"Jean mirip kuda gak?" tanya Connie, yang langsung disikut oleh Jean.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasha merunduk, memeluk lututnya, berusaha untuk mendapat ketenangan di dalam tidurnya. Namun tetap saja pertanyaan itu masih dijawabnya dengan perlahan, "Mirip."

"Sialan!"

"Mirip gimana, Sha?" Connie masih saja mendesak gadis malang yang masih tertidur itu dengan pertanyaan tidak berfaedahnya.

"Mirip kuda, pengen gue naikin."

Video tersebut berakhir dengan Connie yang tawanya meledak, Sasha yang masih saja tertidur, dan kini layar ponsel Reiner dipenuhi dengan _zoom in_ wajah Jean yang memerah dan terlihat bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa. Ymir terpingkal-pingkal sambil menepuk pundak kawannya.

" _I'm sold, bud!_ " ujarnya, "Jadi gimana caranya kita jalanin _prank_ ini?"

"Ya 'kan?" Reiner masih saja cengengesan walaupun sudah berkali-kali menonton video tersebut, agaknya wajah Jean yang salah tingkah membekas di dalam pikirannya, "Gampang, sih. Lo tau 'kan gue tinggal sama Bertolt?"

Ymir langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya berulang kali, tanda mengerti walaupun Reiner belum menjelaskan rencana secara keseluruhan.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu mereka berdua telah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk melancarkan aksinya. Beberapa kamera tersembunyi telah diletakkan di ruang tamu. Ymir dan Reiner manggut-manggut saja, bangga dengan kerja keras mereka.

"Hei! Balik lagi ke _channel_ kita! Gue Reiner," ucap Reiner di depan kamera ponsel yang menyorot mereka berdua. Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang kerap dipuja-puja oleh fans wanita (dan terkadang lelaki) channel mereka,

"Ymir," Ymir memperkenalkan dirinya kembali di dalam video itu, sambil menyeruput minuman yang ia beli dari toko donat di dekat rumah Reiner. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan _surprisingly_ terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Mereka berdua memang memiliki _channel youtube_ yang berisi _prank_ yang kerap memakan korban teman-temannya sendiri. Pengikutnya lumayan banyak, ada sekitar puluhan ribu. Yang menonton video mereka bahkan bisa tembus hingga ratusan ribu, belum lagi banyak pula yang meninggalkan jejak di bagian komentar. Salah satu video _prank_ yang terkenal adalah ketika mereka menggambar seluruh wajah kawannya dengan _sharpie_ ketika ada _sleepover_ di rumah Eren, kemudian merekam reaksi mereka satu-satu.

Tentu saja reaksinya kebanyakan adalah amarah, sedangkan Ymir dan Reiner hanya cengengesan atau bahkan terbahak-bahak menghindari lemparan barang dari korban-korbannya.

"Oke, jadi kali ini kita mau ngisengin Bertolt, yang jangkung itu lho, yang tinggal sama gue," Reiner masih bermonolog di depan kamera ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pegang, "Asal kalian tau, Bertolt kalau tidur posisinya aneh banget!"

"Bahkan gue pernah mergokin dia tidur sambil berusaha kayang," tambahnya.

Ymir berjalan mendekati _smart_ TV yang berada di ruang tamu Reiner, kemudian Reiner merekam Ymir yang akan menjelaskan teknisnya, "Jadi ada _mic_ dan _webcam_ di balik TV. Kecil sih, biar gak ketauan. Ada juga kamera di balik sofa dan di meja bawah TV."

"Bahkan ada cctv yang kita beli dadakan demi _prank_ ini," Ymir menunjuk ke salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut, kemudian nyengir lebar, " _Oh, this is gonna be fun!_ "

"Eh, kita belum mikirin lho gimana caranya bikin mereka tidur," Reiner mengingatkan kawannya, yang hanya dibalas oleh senyum jahil sambil mengayun-ngayun minuman yang berada di tangannya sedari tadi.

"Udah gue urus, tenang!"

"Reiner?" ada bunyi pintu yang terbuka, disusul oleh suara Bertolt yang agaknya baru saja pulang.

" _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ " Reiner langsung menutup mulutnya, takut keceplosan berbicara tentang rencana _prank_ nya di depan kawan serumahnya.

"Ada siapa?" tanya teman serumahnya, Bertolt. Ia melepas sepatunya dan hendak menghampiri Reiner yang terlihat masih panik, dan Ymir yang hanya nyengir bingung, "Oh... kalian lagi _shooting_ untuk _channel youtube_ kalian?"

Reiner mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha memikirkan respon masuk akal yang dapat diterima oleh teman serumahnya. "Uh, kami...," si pirang langsung menoleh ke arah Ymir, meminta pertolongan.

"Ya, gitu deh. Tapi bukan _prank_ kok," ujar Ymir, berbohong. "Semacem _reaction video to cute animals and stuff,_ " lanjutnya sambil mengendikkan bahunya, berusaha mengusir rasa bersalah karena telah berbohong kepada manusia-setengah-malaikat macam Bertolt. Andaikan ia berbohong kepada yang lain—Reiner dan Connie, misalnya—ia tidak akan merasa bersalah seperti ini.

"Ah," Bertolt tersenyum, agaknya termakan omongan dari Ymir, "Entah kenapa gue merasa lega," lanjutnya sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu.

" _You're invited, of course!_ " Reiner menghampiri kawan serumahnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, walaupun sambil tersenyum dengan canggung, "Jadi _guest star_ , mau kan?"

"Eh? Gue gak terbiasa duduk di depan kamera," Bertolt langsung merasa tidak enak karena takut mengacaukan video yang akan mereka buat, dan ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ia akan menjadi korban di video ini, "Kalo reaksi gue ngebosenin, gimana?"

" _No no!_ " Ymir ikut menghampiri Bertolt, bahkan menggiringnya agar duduk manis di atas sofa, "Makanya gue undang guest _star satu_ lagi. Biar imbang, gitu."

Bertolt mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dengan kata 'imbang', mungkin maksudnya seseorang dengan _personality_ yang meledak-ledak? Ia memikirkan kandidat yang paling mungkin diundang oleh Ymir. Ia tahu Ymir sangat dekat dengan Krista, namun rasanya bukan gadis itu yang akan menjadi _guest star_. Mungkin Connie? Jean?

"Siapa?"

 _Ding dong!_

Ymir langsung bergegas membukakan pintu untuk mempersilahkan tamu yang baru saja memencet bel walaupun ia sendiri bukan tuan rumahnya, langsung saja ia menyapa gadis yang berdiri di depannya, "Hei, Sash!"

"Hello, Ymir!" sapa gadis itu dengan riang, ia membuka sepatunya sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya. Baru pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya ke apartment yang disewa oleh Reiner dan Bertolt. "Wah, enak ya tempatnya. Deket kampus lagi!"

"Halo!" sapa Reiner yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasha, "Maaf ya jadi ngerepotin."

" _No problem!_ Kata Ymir ada donat gratis, jadi gue langsung dateng," Sasha tersenyum geli ke arah Reiner. Dirinya menyadari Bertolt yang duduk di sofa, agaknya ia membatu dan berkeringat seperti biasanya, "Hei, Bertolt!"

"Hei," balas Bertolt dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "Apa kabar?"

"Baik!" tanpa menunggu untuk dipersilahkan, Sasha langsung duduk di sebelah Bertolt. "Ymir bilang _guest star_ yang satunya itu masih misteri. Ternyata, seorang Bertolt Hoover!"

"Hahaha," Bertolt memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa, walaupun keringatnya sudah mengucur deras. Diliriknya Reiner yang berusaha menahan senyum sembari mengangkat ibu jarinya, yang ditujukan kepada Bertolt. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya berulang kali, membuat Bertolt ingin meninju wajahnya.

"Jadi ini cuma _reaction video_ , kok," potong Ymir sambil menyerahkan beberapa buah donat di atas piring sambil memakan salah satunya, "Oh, cobain yang isi _custard_. Enak banget."

Sasha langsung mengambil yang berisi custard, kemudian mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali setelah ia menggigitnya, _"Holy schnitzel_ , beneran enak."

" _Right?_ " Ymir duduk di atas karpet sambil mengutak-ngatik TV di depannya, sedangkan Reiner sibuk mengatur ponselnya yang ditaruh di atas meja TV agar dapat merekam mereka berempat ketika menonton videonya.

"Cobain, Bertl," tawar Sasha sambil menyerahkan donat berisi _custard_ kepada Bertolt. Tanpa ragu, ia mengambil dan langsung melahapnya. Mereka berdua tidak menaruh curiga dengan apa yang barusan mereka makan, walaupun donat berisi _custard_ itu akan menjadi sumber malapetaka bagi mereka berdua.

Setelah mengatur kamera ponselnya, Reiner langsung duduk bersama Ymir di atas karpet, sedangkan Bertolt dan Sasha bersila di atas sofa yang empuk. "Oke, _let's go!_ "

Ymir langsung memilih _youtube playlist_ secara acak, asalkan memuat video binatang yang lucu dan imut. Ia tidak begitu peduli. Ada beberapa standar 'awwww' dan 'ya ampun lucu banget' yang keluar dari mulut Sasha. Sedangkan Bertolt hanya bergumam mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Sasha.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Bertolt untuk merasakan datangnya kantuk. Sesekali ia mengucek matanya, kemudian menguap. Ada ucapan maaf beberapa kali karena Bertolt merasa mengantuk hingga menguap di depan kamera. Sedangkan Reiner berusaha menenangkan kawannya dan berkata bahwa mereka akan memotong bagian ketika Bertolt menguap.

" _Easy job,_ " ujar Reiner sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, yang dibalas oleh senyum walaupun Bertolt terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka berdua tertidur pulas. Sasha bersandar di sofa sambil memeluk bantal berwarna merah, mulutnya menganga lebar. Sedangkan kepala Bertolt terjatuh bersandar di sandaran tangan sofa sebelah kiri, sudah mulai mendengkur pelan. Reiner langsung menyambar ponsel miliknya dan berjingkat-jingkat ke arah kamarnya. Sedangkan Ymir harus menepuk-nepuk pipi kedua calon korbannya secara perlahan untuk memastikan bahwa mereka berdua tertidur.

Setelah yakin bahwa mereka sudah tidur, ia menyusul Reiner yang tengah duduk manis untuk merekam video _reaction_ yang sebenarnya. Tidak lupa Ymir mematikan lampu ruang tengah, agar mereka berdua dapat tidur dengan lebih nyenyak lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Gue harus jujur," ujar Reiner di depan _webcam_ yang terhubung dengan komputernya, "Gue salut dengan Ymir yang bisa bikin mereka berdua tidur pules, kurang dari setengah jam!"

"Lebay," balas Ymir, walaupun ia cukup bangga karena dapat membuat keduanya benar-benar tidur. Sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ia bertanya, "Mau tau rahasianya, gak?"

"Apa tuh?" Reiner menoleh, benar-benar penasaran.

"Gue selipin obat alergi di dalem donat isi _custard_ nya, kan bikin ngantuk tuh," ujar Ymir, "Oh, sama remah-remah obat tidur. Jaga-jaga."

Reiner mengerjapkan matanya ke arah Ymir, berulang kali, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja rekannya katakan. "Ok. _Mantap._ "

" _Anyways,_ " kini Ymir mengambil alih perbincangan, "Coba kita liat sekarang mereka gimana."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Reiner langsung menunjukkan hasil rekaman dari kamera yang terpasang di ruang tengah di layar komputernya. Didapatinya Sasha yang kini bersender pada Bertolt, dan kepala Bertolt bertumpu tepat di atas kepala Sasha.

"Awww," Reiner agaknya lebih tertarik menonton mereka berdua ketimbang menonton video yang tadi disetel oleh Ymir, "Lucunya. Gue udah bilang belum kalo Bertolt ada naksir sama Sasha?"

Kini gantian Ymir yang menoleh ke arah Reiner dengan tidak percaya. Walaupun Ymir terlihat seperti orang yang cuek, namun ia sangat peduli dengan gosip di sekitarnya, apalagi yang bersangkutan dengan _inner circle_ nya.

" _No. Way._ " ucap Ymir pelan, "Gue pikir Bertolt suka sama Annie?"

"Sejak kapan lo kurang update kayak gini?" tanya Reiner sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Annie 'kan udah sama Armin dari minggu lalu?"

" _What the hell._ "

"Yup."

Reiner kini tersenyum lebar sambil berusaha menghubungkan ponselnya dengan TV di ruang tengah. "Gue mau coba sesuatu," ujarnya, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dengan _mic_ pada ponselnya. Ada suara yang terdengar dari ruang tengah, berasal dari TV yang tersambung dengan ponsel Reiner.

"Sasha," panggil Reiner melalui ponselnya, "Menggongong!"

"Guk!"

Sambil masih tertidur, Sasha menyahut tanpa sadar.

" _Fuck!_ " Ymir langsung menyambar ponsel yang terhubung dengan TV ruang tengah dari genggaman Reiner, wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya, "Sasha, berguling!"

Sasha berguling, jatuh dari sofa. Namun gadis itu masih saja tertidur walaupun wajahnya menghantam karpet. Sedangkan Bertolt hilang tumpuan, kini jatuh tertidur di atas sofa. Ada tawa meledak dari dalam kamar Reiner, disusul dengan mereka berdua yang saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.

"Astaga!" Reiner setengah berbisik setengah memekik, "Apa-apaan?"

"Sasha," panggil Ymir melalui ponsel Reiner, "Satu tambah satu, berapa?"

"Dua puluh ribu," jawab Sasha yang kini tidur terlentang di atas karpet, "Tadi _neng_ nya kan nambah bakso," gadis malang korban prank itu masih saja berusaha menjawab walaupun ia masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

"Lah!" Ymir tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, "Dia malah dagang bakso!"

Reiner kembali merebut ponsel dari genggaman Ymir, "Sasha, pilih Jean atau Bertolt?"

"Pak Kumis."

"Pak Kumis siapa?!"

Ada hening yang cukup panjang sebelum Sasha menjawab dengan pelan, "Dia yang punya gerobak bakso... saya cuma nyewa, Mas."

"DIA MASIH DAGANG BAKSO!" Ymir benar-benar tertawa hingga menitikkan air mata, "Ya Tuhan! Ini harus masuk snapchat!"

Tiba-tiba saja Bertolt bergerak. Ia bereaksi kepada suara yang berasal dari TV ruang tengah, walaupun masih dengan keadaan tertidur. Dengan harap-harap cemas, Reiner dan Ymir menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Kini salah satu tangan Bertolt menyentuh karpet, kaki kanannya naik ke senderan sofa, sedangkan kaki yang lainnya jatuh tepat mengenai bagian tubuh Sasha. Lebih spesifik lagi, jempol kakinya masuk ke dalam mulut Sasha yang menganga lebar.

" _NOOOOOO!_ "

Bahkan tawa mereka berdua yang bergemuruh tidak membangungkan Bertolt dan Sasha, yang masih saja tertidur. Sasha tersedak, dan Bertolt mengganti posisi tidurnya lagi. Kini ia menungging di atas sofa, sambil meluruskan salah satu kakinya dan menjadikan lipatan tangan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

Si pirang kini sudah tidak tersorot kamera lagi. Ia meringkuk di atas lantai kamarnya, tertawa tanpa suara sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit, "Ide kita memang brilian."

"Hei! Balik sini!" tawa Ymir sambil berusaha mengangkat Reiner yang masih saja terbahak. Dengkuran Bertolt terdengar semakin keras, kini ia kembali tidur terlentang menghadap langit-langit ruangan. Sasha tahu-tahu merangkak perlahan, meletakkan kepalanya di atas perut Bertolt yang kencang, walaupun selalu tersembunyi di balik _sweater_ nya. Yang tidak disangka adalah ketika Sasha berusaha memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam mulut Bertolt agar ia berhenti mendengkur.

"Astaga!" kini Reiner mulai frustrasi dengan adegan yang disuguhkan, walaupun ia masih saja tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya yang semakin mirip dengan suara anjing laut, "Ini jorok banget!"

Bertolt tersedak, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya agar jemari Sasha keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Sasha membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Bertolt, kemudian bergumam pelan di sela-sela tidurnya.

"Ini enak... buat dibikin bakso."

" _I'M DONE!_ " pekik Ymir sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, terlalu heran dengan kicauan Sasha. Sedangkan Reiner benar-benar terjatuh dari kursinya karena terlalu banyak tertawa, menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup mengagetkan.

Sialnya, Bertolt terbangun.

"Oh!" dengan cekatan Reiner mematikan TV ruang tengah melalui ponselnya sebelum Bertolt sadar. Sedangkan Bertolt masih mengerjapkan kedua matanya, bingung dengan keadaan ruang tengah yang kini temaram. Seingatnya, beberapa menit lalu, ia masih menonton video bersama Sasha, sedangkan Reiner dan Ymir tidak terlihat berada di ruang tengah. Sadar ada beban di perutnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasha sedang tertidur pulas sambil mendengkur pelan.

Reiner dan Ymir memperhatikan monitor dengan seksama, khawatir apabila mereka berdua akan marah walaupun sejauh ini mereka belum menaruh curiga.

"WHA—"

Bertolt langsung terbangun, membangunkan Sasha dengan tak sengaja. Refleks, Sasha yang terkaget karena teriakan Bertolt langsung mencengkeram _sweater_ Bertolt kuat-kuat, menariknya jatuh. Tepat di atas Sasha.

"A—ah!" Bertolt hendak mengangkat tubuhnya, walaupun keinginannya berkata lain. Dengan kecanggungan level tinggi, Bertolt " _So—sorry!_ Gue gak bermaksud—"

"Bertolt," potong Sasha yang masih berusaha mencerna akan apa yang terjadi. Salah satu tangannya mencengkeram bahu Bertolt, menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

Demi Tuhan, Bertolt luluh dengan tatapan mata Sasha yang kini tepat berada di bawahnya. Demi Tuhan, Bertolt hanya ingin memeluknya dan mengeluarkan perasaan yang sudah ia simpan baik-baik dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun ia tahu ini adalah ketidaksengajaan dan ia tidak pantas mengambil keuntungan di situasi seperti ini.

Dan, demi Tuhan, kini Ymir dan Reiner hanya menganga karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ymir terlihat sangat panik dan sangat fokus memikirkan _escape plan_ baginya dan Reiner. Sedangkan Reiner masih berusaha mencerna karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Y—ya?" Bertolt tidak tahu ini akan mengarah kemana.

" _Stay_ ," Sasha juga tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan, "G—gue nyaman, kok. Dengan posisi kayak gini."

Rasanya Bertolt ingin langsung saja dikubur hidup-hidup.

"Lo keberatan, gak..." pertanyaan Bertolt kini menggangtung di udara. Walaupun mereka berhubungan baik, Bertolt tidak menyangkan akan terjebak pada situasi seperti ini. Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya tanpa berniat untuk melengkapinya hingga tuntas, "Lo keberatan, gak, kalo gue..."

Namun setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Bertolt, ia memangkas pula jarak diantara wajah keduanya.

"Oh," Sasha mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan sadar bahwa wajahnya kini memerah. Dengan gelagapan, ia berusaha menjawab, " _No, no,_ gak keberatan. Maksud gue, gue juga suka sama lo—oh, _shi_ t. Oh. _Fuck_."

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Bertolt langsung melumat habis bibir Sasha. Sepertinya Sasha memang tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Sedangkan yang menonton diam-diam—Reiner dan Ymir—hanya bisa saling lihat-lihatan. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di ruang tengah. Wajah mereka berdua memerah karena agaknya adegan yang disuguhkan di layar komputer Reiner terlihat semakin... intim. Bertolt kini semakin aktif merambah rahang bawah Sasha menggunakan bibirnya.

"Gi—gimana kalo nanti kita keluar dari kamar sambil tepuk tangan aja?" bisik Reiner yang lansung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari rekannya, "Entahlah, biar berhenti, gitu?"

"Oi! Apanya yang pantes ditepuk-tanganin?!"

"Gue antara pengen dan gak pengen nonton, sih."

Kini Ymir mengernyitkan dahinya, ada permasalahan yang mengganjal benaknya sedari tadi.

"Reiner," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

Kini Ymir memalikan wajahnya dari layar komputer, "Menurut lo, besok pagi kita harus kasih tau Sasha gak kalo jempol kakinya Bertolt sempet masuk ke mulutnya?''

Reiner hanya menyipitkan matanya, bingung. Ia benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Kini mereka berdua sadar mereka akan terjebak di kamar Reiner hingga pagi hari tiba, tanpa _footage_ video yang bisa mereka _upload_ ke _channel_ nya.

.

* * *

.

 _Note(s)_ :

Alayya nulis ini sebagai bentuk proses karena ada _fanfic_ Bertolt x Connie, tapi asupan Bertolt x Sasha nyaris gak ada :( _no ship hating, though!_ Cuma frustrasi aja karena _pairing_ yang kusuka emang asupannya sedikit LOL! Semoga seneng dengan cerita ini, sampai jumpa di lain waktu :)


End file.
